Climax
by LeeWhoLock
Summary: Ever just want the climax of the story? Just the fun part? Introducing Kara a new character to spice it up a bit. Please let me know if you would like a full fledged story!


Kara's POV

"That was not the deal!" Loki screamed, "You were to take the Earth and the tesseract and leave all Asgardians and Asgard alone!" Loki screamed at the alien man standing upon his giant's shoulder. The giant, blueish, disgusting thing that was crushing me in one hand.

"Love is such a silly mentality Loki, your concern for your brother and your home has blinded you! It's too late to play the hero _now_ Loki, you were always meant for a darker purpose anyway." The leader of the Chituri spoke smugly. "She is not Asgardian. Why don't you tell him what planet you _really_ originate from." He laughed as I just looked at Loki's sad and confused face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Thor yelled, having had quite enough of the obvious torture to his brother and trying to find out what happened to him.

"For Asgard's safety and yours too _Thor"_ He said with disgust, "Loki was to hand over the Earth and the tesseract to me and play the bad guy. Now things have changed, I have Kara now and Loki is practically mine to control." As if to demonstrate he motioned to his monster pet to tighten his grip and I struggled to breathe. I gasped a huge breath which was a mistake, the monster tightened his grip around me just as I did so, leaving me with little air.

"Go on, tell him who you _really_ are." he said lightly, enjoying his victory and control.

"I-I'm a val-kyrie" I managed, but the effort made my sides hurt and my lungs began to burn with strain. I was on my last leg and really feeling it now. He knew it too.

"Ohhh did we forget to mention Loki, that this is her last life? Valkyrie's are only allotted nine you know, shame you didn't see all her previous deaths. They were _exciting_." His eyes shone like that of a predator ready to finish playing and start eating it's food. Loki, having pieced together everything uttered a growl, the staff of the tesseract snapped in his closed fist, causing the other avengers to take a expectant step back. But Loki did nothing as Thor walked up beside him.

"Brother, what you've done, you've done with good intent and I will fight with you to save Kara and rid you of Ultron. We will help you." With the finality of the statement the Avengers came beside him, however reluctantly. they trusted Thor. They pulled their weapons ready but they received a bombardment of aliens which occupied Loki's help. Amidst the fighting my breathing became more laboured and I began to see bright or black spots dance through my vision. Loki and Ultron we getting nowhere, each gaining the upper hold one minute, getting stuck the next. Thor came beside his brother to help and they quickly overtook Ultron as he was making a cowardly run for it, the Avengers came also, keeping him still.

"Hahaha ooh I don't think you know how rich this is! You forget the blue monster?" They all looked up remembering the last adversary to conquer. "I still call the shots!" with that he made a high pitched whistle and I was done for.

Loki's POV

I watched as the ancient thing dropped her. She fell to the pavement with the sound of wind flapping through her dress. I didn't hear my own screams, just the ringing in my ears. I ran as fast as my feet would allow, but it still wasn't fast enough. I slunk down onto my knees beside Kara, already crying, and picked up her lifeless body to mine in a crushing hug. The red color of her blood stained the white dust color of the pavement as it crept out into a pool around us. My vision was blurry from my tears and I heard not even my own cries to the heavens. It must have been seconds yet felt like hours that I held her. Everything happened in slow-motion, my heart felt like it had lept up my chest and stayed there uncomfortably.

Thor approached me, asking if he could look at Kara, knowing full well if he touched her it would be his end. I laid her back down on the pavement, gently, as if her neck were still able to break. Thor took one wrist in his hand trying to get a pulse, another Avenger was pumping her chest in some feeble attempt to start it again. I was knelt on my knees in silence, perhaps still crying when it happened. The one pumping her chest yelled, there was a heartbeat. She was alive.


End file.
